How many earths are there?
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: Everyone thinks they now why Batman is angry and intimidating. Its his parents death is all they think. But what if it was something more. What if he lost his wife and daughter. But what would happen if his daughter were still alive, just in another dimension? And what if she had super powers? And what if the same person that sent her to her dimension, is sending her not
1. Chapter 1

Me and Ghost don't own Young Justice or any other cartoon Ghost mentions in this story like Kim possible, Danny phantom, etc. Red and Review

Ok so now onto the new story!

There is a reason for everything, and there is a reason this story is here too. Our story begins- Oh no you don't. There is no way in hell that someone is going to tell my story for me. Anyway, before we get this totally weird series of avents down, I need to say something: this really happened. This isn't some fangirls' imagination talking. Its not a story that popped into my head. No matter how weired it gets it happened. The only reason I'm writing on fanfiction is so I don't get sued by cartoon network. Enough said. I guess this all started with S.A.S.S. Sass stood for super amazing she spies, and it was the brain child of me and me. I had always loved action cartoons when I was little, so a few years ago I made my own. I know thats a weired way to do something,but I had these ideas for spies and villians and gadgets and secret organizations and I just couldn't help myself! So I wrote books and scripts for my dream show, and four months later the first episode of sass apeared on youtube. It was animated and awesome. If you have ever watched twentieth century fox's animated film anastasia then you have a idea how it looked, just minus the music, princess dresses, and a stupid villian(not only was rasputin historicaly inacreat, but stupid on many levels). It basicly was about fifteen girl sass spies Anastasia,Wendy,Cassandra,Rose,Dana,Mandy,Sally,Bella,Kiley,Coraline,Greta,Hailey,Sonali, Samantha,Maria,and Ananka(yes, I know thats sixteen, but all ananka does is send them on missions, so there)who would save the world from villians like ringmisstress,seducea, sream sorrows,white death,the mod squad, the trigger twins, and a whole lot more. They were funny,well dressed, and could kick ass. Which I guess is why it got 986,531,247 views on the first day. I was proud and happy that so many people liked it and a copyright and 200 episodes later I was the boss of a multi meadea company. But no one but my mom and dad new I was running it. I took on the name for when I was at work,Kaley for when I was hanging out. For someone who's show is the talk of the school, no one was a bigger outcast than me. Not that I blame anyone. I'm probably the weirdest, most complex nerd God ever made. For starters, I have a LOT of obsessions(okay, maybe obsession is the wrong word. How about facinations?) And I have listed them here so the rest of this makes sense. . 1. Young justice. Alright, we all know that everyone reading this is a young justice lover, and don't you try to deny it. I have loved young justice since the episode bereft, and I love everything young justice eversince then, which is how I found this site. . 2. Old cartoons like Danny Phantom,My life as a teenage robot,Kim Possible,The life and times of Juniper lee,Foster's home for imaginary friends,cow and chicken,Avitar the last airbender,Spongebob, Fairly odd parents, I could list them all, but there would be no more room for the rest of the story, now would their? . 3. American girl dolls are my friends, I have twenty so far, most I bought from ebay. The weired thing is I like to talk to them like there real people, so I guess I am a bit odd. . 4. Young justice comics. I'm pretty sure a lot of the people reading this go to booksamillion,and everyone has seen and or bought a young justice comic. But what a lot of people don't know is that before young justice hit your'e tv screens, it was an amazing comic series from the ninetys. I love both. . 5. Teen titans comics. There is a reason why the third and the new fifty two collections line my shelves enough said. . I don't know about you, but I hate school. If they taught hand to hand combat or how to be a spy then maybe I'd enjoy it, but they don't. So I hate it with a burning passion. I was sitting at my desk, bored out of my mind, when our teacher Mrs. Snodbite( I hate that woman with a passion and she hates me back) anounced in that really anoying voice of hers " Students, I have an exciting anouncement. In less than a week from now we will be going on a field trip to warner brothers studios to see where they make shows like young justice and arrow!" Okay, that was unexpected. Usually we go to places like the zoo and boring stuff like that. But not only was this suprising, it was awesome. As the class let out an excited twitter, I kept thinking of how awesome this was going to be seeing where young justice was made. Thinking back, if I had known what was going to happen, I probably would have pretended to be sick and skip the trip, but instead I just kept thinking how cool it would be. :In a abandoned warehouse a earth away, a boy was watching a excited titter go through the room, all but one girl not joining in the noise. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a light complexion. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She had a rare look that one gets when their ancestors were from France,England,Scotland,American Indian, and many other lands. The boy who was just as odd as she was. He had a mop top of black hair with two horns, also black, sticking out of his head,deep brown eyes that seemed to see into your very soul( in the bad way), black claws( yes, he had claws), and a unsettleing smile like he was figuring horrible things to do to you and it was going to be fun for him. He wore a black suit that fitted his slim frame, and black dress shoes. Sitting next to him was a odd cat. It had orange fur, red eyes and markings. It sat on its masters shoulder, watching the seen with him. The boys name was Klarion the witch boy, and his cats name was teekle. I could go on about who or what he is but we'll talk about that later. The cat let out a questioning meow, causeing the boy to let out an impatient "What?" The cat let out another meow." Teekle, for the millionth time I will kidnapp her when she gets her powers and besides," he said a smile slowly fotming on his face." When your dealing with the daughter of the oura of infinite earth, you have all the time in the world." .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of How many earths are there. Remember this story all belongs to Ghost of the Unknown. So this story belongs to my partner. Ghost and I don't own Young Justice or DC

Nation. But that would be cool if we did

Ok on to Chapter 2

I have never really freaked out in school before, but I was considering freaking for joy when I heard we were going to see where young justice is made, and like any other fangirl worth her stuff I was super happy to be living the dream of seeing where young justice is made. Once class was dismissed, I gathered my bag and permission slip and headed home. Now folks, I am willing to admit my faults, and one of them is that I am a suborn person. But I'm gonna let you in on a secret: if you speak rationally and logically,make good points, and treat the subject of what you want in a business like fashion, you can get a lot of things easily. Like a smartphone, or a dc comics ultimate guide. So getting my parents to sign the slip was pretty easy. To be honest their pretty laid back. I opened the door to my room and let out a sigh. My room was like my bat cave. It had a black shag rug. Shelves lined my walls filled to the brim with comics and books. A small TV on a stand in the corner,a single shelf filled with DVDs above it. In another corner sat a desk and computer. And over by the window was my bed. I now you're wondering where I do sass, right? We'll, my art studio is outside because I was once drawing inside the house(that's where I used to work)while watching my aunt Ann's kids, Leah and Derrick, when they came running in and knocked my essay board( you'd think I'd now what there called) and got paint all over the floor. And after they were done with there fight I was left with a ruined house, two crying paint covered three year old's, and a bunch of pissed of cats to deal with. That said, I was never allowed to do artwork in the house again. Oh, I forgot my dolls. My dolls have their own shelf above my bed. That includes my monster high dolls. Another fascination of mine are monster high dolls and oc artwork. I have a whole book of oc artwork by my bed, both mine and others. So, once I've had my after school snack, its down to business." Hey guys," I said greeting my dolls. As I've said before my dolls are my friends, so don't judge. After changing into a pair of overalls and a white t shirt I went out to my studio to get started on the season finally of sass. The episode was going to be about the sass spies facing off with the evil organization g.o.t.h which stands for genocide of the hemisphere. It would also be a crossover with my other shows like Jane blonds,girl power,and teen agents. Also, the episode would be a awesome episode, and I planned on making it the best ever. After pulling out my tools of imagination, I began to draw. I guess I must have gotten really into it, because it was 9.30 when I finished. After I finished eating supper and put on my pj's I went to sleep. I was so excited about the field trip I got up two hours early. After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. I went back upstairs and put on black jeans,black t shirt,white spaghetti strap with small cherries on it, and my fingerless gloves. I opened my backpack and put in my Swiss army knife,rope,mini medical kit,sewing kit,camera,and my trusty espionage handbook(I copied the instructions of wiki how). Once my backpack was on my shoulder, I started downstairs towards the bus stop. Once I got there, everyone and their mom was excited. As I got on the bus and sat down in my regular seat. When we got to school I found out my class wasn't the only one going on a field trip. Half the school was outside. Teachers were calling out names and telling such and such to each person to get on this bus or that bus. You now how it works. After I got on the bus I put in my head phones and jammed until we got there. "And here is where our newest show, arrow is being made as we speak!" The overly perky tour guide stated. I swear that woman was so happy it was fake. We had been walking for a couple hours on this tour. Not only did my feet hurt, I was bored,too." When are we getting to see where young justice is made?" A impatient voice broke from the middle of the group. Everyone turned around to see a girl standing in the group. She had long red hair,big blue eyes, and deathly pale skin. But what really interested me was the dangerous glint in her eyes. That and the superman tee. I recognized her as Ferna Johnson,an exchange student from Mississippi,aside from that I knew nothing else about her. The tour guide gave her that too perky smile." Of course,right this way." I almost sighed with relief when I saw the young justice poster. As the tour guide began to show us around the room I took in the decor. Along the left wall were life size statues of Superboy,Arsenal,Red arrow,Aqualad,Miss Martian,Artemis,Zatanna,Rocket,Nightwing, Robin(Tim drake),Aquagirl,Kid flash,Raven,Starfire,Red devil,Impulse,Blue beetle,Wondergirl,Cyborg,Beast boy,Lagoon boy,Katanna,Slobo,Ravenger,and Apache chief. Wait,Raven, Red devil, Cyborg?( I almost jumped with joy when I figured they were going to somehow incorporate those heroes into the storyline for this season.) Anyway, the other wall showed the history of the original comics and the characters back stories. As I walked around the room, I began to feel more in my element. Suddenly the tour guide announced "Alright, now for a special treat a sneak peek at the new season of young justice!" Everyone quickly followed the tour guide into a large screening room. As the film began to start I began to feel...weird. It was like something bad was going to happen. As the episode continued the feeling began to get worse. By the time the big fight scene began I was on edge. If so much as a fly landed on my shoulder I'd run out screaming. On the screen Klarion the witch boy opened a portal,grabbed his cat and tuned to gloat at the heroes and villains fighting each other and said "See, you on the other dimension armadillos." And began to walk through the portal. Now here's where it gets weird. As he walked through the portal his form stopped looking like a cartoon and began to look human. You now how people look here were more thick and have more detail. As he walked his arms and legs began to turn into human human legs and arms. He was half way through when the screen went dark and the lights snapped on. Everyone kept looking at each other in confusion as a voice from who knows where announced "Excuse me every one, but we are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment. Unfortunately,due to these difficulties, young justice will be on hiatus. Also these problems are dangerous, so everyone needs to evacuate the building immediately. That is all." He finished nervously. Everyone stood up quickly. The tour guide stood up and said " Alright people everyone out." She said. Her Mrs. sunshine perkiness was gone, replaced by Mrs. drop and give me twenty! We all obeyed and quickly followed her out the door. The feeling in my stomach quickly grew worse with each step. As we finally got outside I felt like I was gonna puke. I looked around hoping to find a place to puke in private. Instead I found a book. It was large, maybe 5 inches thick, with strange markings on the cover. The cover had rings of flowers on it with a rose in the center. I picked it up and against my better judgment put it in my backpack. It was eight o'clock at night, and I had decided to have a sleepover with my dolls. My mind was still having trouble figuring out what happened earlier. I mean, come on what emergencies can you have at a Warner bros place? Did Ashley Sandra get pissed cause there was no pony in her dressing room? Big deal. Okay, maybe the one of the voices for young justice got mad and quit. It has happened before. My mind kept drifting back to that last scene we saw. Wait a minute, I thought. People, no matter who they are can't draw perfect, realistic arms and legs. So how did they make perfect arms and legs for Klarion as he went into the portal? I sighed and turned off the lights. These questions were for another day. We see a room in shambles, people in costumes, the justice league, trying to stop the madness. Super villains were fighting the league, and as always losing. Everyone except the joker. The joker was happily wining against Batman. He was about to kill Batman when a bright bolt of energy blasted him of Batman. Batman stood up and gave a small smile to his savior, a woman. She had long black hair with violet steaks, white skin, and a beautiful smile. But the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. They where turquoise blue, with flecks of royal purple,gold,and blood red. She wore a long purple dress studied with rubies,pearls and diamonds. And a long blue cloak to add to the outfit. And some sort of crown resided on her forehead. All of the villains were knocked out cold thanks to a spell she said. Batman turned around and gave her a look and said "You were supposed to be in labor, Ellen." She smiled and said,"Yes, but I finished early." She moved her cloak to reveal a small bundle tied around her waist. Batman's and everyone's eyes widened as she placed it in his hand. Laying in the blanket was a small baby. It had black hair and light blue eyes that looked just like its mothers." Its a girl." She added with a smile. Batman gave a wide smile, the league looked confused, and the baby looked happy to be here. Suddenly, a bright flash of red light knocked over the woman and grabbed the baby. It began to cry in protest as the hand dragged it back to its owner: Klarion the witch boy. He picked up the baby, opened a portal, and carelessly through the baby in. "Nooooo!" Batman shouted and ran towards the portal …..

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note to Ghost

Hey Ghost! How ya doin? I really like this story, but I would like another chapter on In Young Justice as well since we kinda left them on a cliffhanger. Also I would like a summary for this story. Its good, I just don't know what to write. Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

K so here's Chapter 3 on How many earths are there1 So im happy also that Ghost is also making a character based off of me. Thanks a lot Ghost you're the best partner ever! Also can she have fire power later on? Thanks. Ghost and I don't own Young Justice, but she does own her ocs.

Ok onto chapter 3!

! I woke up panting, freaked out about the dream I just had. It was raining outside( is it just me, or does every time something bad or weird happen it rains?), and for a few minutes I sat there listening and slowly trying to calm down. I had almost stopped freaking out when and was about to lay down and get some more sleep, when a bright flash of lightning illuminated my balcony( yes, I have a balcony), and I saw something that was defiantly not calming. Standing on the balcony was a boy who looked to be about fifteen,with a mop top of black hair, black horns( I'm still not sure if that was his hair or actual horns),black eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul( as said before its in a bad way),and deathly pale skin. He wore a black tailored suit that fitted his skinny frame,black dress shoes, and a tie. Sitting on his shoulders was a cat. The cat had orange fur with blood red markings and eyes( I have lived with cats my whole life, and trust me cats DO NOT have red eyes). And he was just standing there,watching me. I couldn't help but stare back as I started to hyperventilate. He stared back and smiled. When he smiled it made me feel like he was imagining horrible things to do to me,and he was going to enjoy it. Suddenly,it was dark again. Like something had turned off the lightning that was allowing me to see. I quickly stood up and began feeling for a light switch. As my hand felt along the wall, I felt something warm. As I stood there I began to realize that the warm thing was BREATHING. I froze,praying to whatever up there to please not let this be what I think it is. I began to think of the young justice screening they did earlier. What if this is what the technical difficulty is I thought to myself. What if Klarion and his cat escaping wasn't planned? What if he's... I gulped...real? I wanted to run, but I just stood there, my mind frozen. One side of my brain was in complete and utter denial. The other half was panicking because it knew this wasn't a dream and it knew something bad was going to happen." This isn't happening." I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth." Oh, but it is." Said a creepy voice in front of me. As I felt myself being pushed violently backward,my one thought was this: This isn't happening. As I was pushed backward, I expected to fall on the floor and be beaten to death. Instead, I kept falling. A lot of people have wondered what other dimensions look like or how you get there or what it feels like. Allow me to answer your questions. First of all, travel to another dimensions is not fun nor easy. Second,its painful. Third,well, its just plain weird. When I fell, the first thing I noticed was that I was falling through some sort of tunnel. The walls were like some sort of swirling vortex,with all the swirling colors. Every color know to man and not known to man. And if that wasn't weird enough,then there was the doors. The doors where everywhere. On the walls,floating aimlessly,even sitting on other doors. Every size,shape,and color. As I was shooting through the tunnel/vortex, I began to feel the pain. The pain is kinda like your being shot with arrows,while being lit on fire,also while drinking a poison that makes you feel like your intestines are being slowly eaten by pain worms while you're teeth are being pulled. I began to scream as pain raked my body. While I was screaming I noticed that all of the doors kept opening and slamming shut. Each time they opened a screaming blur would come out and start falling with me. So, as I was falling with all those screaming blurs, I noticed that one door that was far,far away was not opening and slamming shut. I could be wrong, I thought. From where I am it looks like a speck of dust. As we shot through I noticed the door open. It had a number 16 on it and was brown. Suddenly we were all shot through the door,then everything went black. When I woke up I felt like I had just been hit by a train. I also felt bigger. I opened my eyes and looked around. It looked like I was in some sort of warehouse. The walls and floor were made out of concrete, with wooden creates stacked in corners. As I looked over I noticed a girl tied to a chair. She had light orange hair tied in two frissy buns,light brown skin, and looked 16. She wore blue high tops( you now, those shoes that look like high heeled sneakers),black skeleton tights,light orange skirt,orange t shirt with black paw print,powder blue hooded sweat shirt with no sleeves, and white,blue, and orange under shirt,and blue white and orange leg warmers. Wait, I thought to my self. How did she get here, and more importantly, how did I get here? I looked around and saw that me and the other girl weren't the only ones stuck here. Sitting on the other side of me was another girl. She had blood red hair( think of tuppence terrors hair do), paper white skin, and ruby red lips, and royal purple and gold eyeshadow. She wore jean short shorts,black and purple stripped top,with a white shirt tied over the upper chest, with converse. She also looked sixteen. There were a lot of girls around the room, about a hundred. I would describe them, but for right now were gonna just continue with the story. The girl with skeleton tights was coming to,and so was the red head. I looked down, not wanting to be caught staring, when I saw something freaky: my hair was black. And flat. Usually my hair is this really light shade of brown,and it looks like chaos personified. I began to freak out a bit, and then I noticed something else: my legs were bigger,my boobs were a little bigger( all you perverts get out of my story), and my arms were not only longer, but had these futuristic shackles on them." What happened? Why are we here?" I asked myself, but apparently someone else heard." That's what we want to now." Said a voice. I looked up to see( and freak out) Nightwing,Superboy, and the .Batman.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note To Ghost

Hey Ghost this is an awesome story though I have questions. Whats my full name here, where did I come from, am I a main charcter, am I in that list of people u described? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 4 for How Many Earths Are There. Ghost is having a problem with the plotline, so that means this story might be rewritten, but for now I'm just trying to help her. Ghost and I don't own Young Justice, but she does own her oc and an oc that is supposed to be me.

Onto Chapter 4

To be perfectly honest batman isn't that intimidating. Well, to me at least. All the other girls in the room began to tremble, and a few screamed. The only one besides me that was still calm was a girl. She had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with blood red and violet purple streaks in her hair,violet purple eyes with gold flecks,paper white skin, and ruby red lips. She wore combat boots,black skinny jeans,red denim mini skirt,black superman t shirt,and black and red stripped under shirt. There was something familiar about her, I thought to myself. I looked at her more closely to see if I could figure out what was so familiar, when I saw her eyes. Or,rather the dangerous glint in her eyes,just like Ferna's. And then there was the black superman tee. To be honest the only people who I've seen wearing a black superman tee is Superboy and Ferna. The girl looked at Batman and smiled, saying " Well, batman I'm pretty sure that none of us now how this happened,heck, were as much in the dark as you and the bat clan." Yep, I'd now that sarcastic tone anywhere. It was definitely Ferna. Batman scowled." Well, we might as well interrogate you then."

End Of Chapter 4

Author's Note: To Ghost

Hey Ghost! I was wondering if u could change a few things about Ferna. First of all, u see my profile pic right? Well can u say that I look like how I look like on my profile pic. Here's the thing

name: Ferna

age: 13

friends: your oc, impulse, beast boy, blue beetle, robin, superboy, and nightwing

personality: She doesn't have many female friends because she grew up just having a dad and big brothers. She does have a mom, but since she is a business woman, she is always traveling to different places. Her mom also only visits on holidays, but she does sometimes video chat with your mom. Ferna is also a big batman fan so u always see her in a batman or robin t-shirt or jacket. She is very tomboyish and never wears a skirt or a dress. You always see her in a t-shirt, pants or shorts, and sneakers/combat boots.

Appearance:

Red eyes w a hint of orange in it

Orange hair with red highlights

tan/peach skin

Powers: she is able to control fire and everything that is fire/heat

Ok so I hope this new profile is ok with u. Also just like u said even though Ferna and your oc go to the same school, but they have different classes that's why they don't meet until now. Later on I will explain more of Ferna

Thnks a lot!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Ok guys so here's Chapter 5 and this is a 2 part chapter. In this chapter also, you, the readers, will get introduced to the characters more so you can get to know the other better. Me and Ghost don't own Young Justice, but she does own Kaley and I partially own Ferna, but she owns her her more.

Onto Chapter 5 Part 1

Lord hath no furry like a fangirl scorned. Here's something you should never do: scare someone who just got sent to you're dimension. So when Batman told us we were going to be interrogated,everyone( aside from the superheroes)freaked out. Even I began to freak out,but for different reasons. Its kinda hard to explain,but I'm gonna try anyway. You start to freak out because this isn't supposed to happen,but it is. And the left and right side of you're brain are arguing,the left side saying that this is happening and just deal with it while the right side is saying that this impossible because Batman isn't real,neither is young justice,so how could we be there if it wasn't real? And the left side says: well, the young justice world has its own designation,earth 16,so maybe it is real.( both sides of brain go back to quietly panicking). And you start to hyper ventilate and sweat because you realize that there are villains too, and that you'll probably die at there hands. I think I must have been panicking on the outside too,because the next thing I knew I was being shaken by superboy and him yelling "Are you alright?!" I looked at him in surprise and said "Yeah, I'm alright." I looked over at where Ferna was. She was panicking too. Batman was looking at us suspiciously, I guess because we freaked out. I mean, why would we freak out if we had nothing to hide? Batman turned to Nightwing and said "These girls could be dangerous. Take the cuffs of them but leave the inhibitor collars on." Nightwing nodded and went around taking our cuffs off. When he reached me he quickly undid the locks. When he finished he looked at me and gasped,mouth agape. He had this shocked look on his face like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked back over to Batman and whispered in his ear. Batman looked shocked at first,then nodded to show he understood. We were lead into a small room. The minute the heroes left I looked for Ferna. Though me and Ferna were never friends,but I needed to talk with her. She was the only one here that I even recognized, and that was good enough for me. I quickly walked over to where she sat. I sat down and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around I said "Hi, my name is Kaley. I don't now if you remember me,but we both go to Round lake middle school in our old dimension." For a minute she looked confused, and then recognition light up her face." Oh,yeah I remember you. Your that girl who started a laser/paintball/water gun battle royal. That was awesome." I smiled at her. After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally said "So why are you wearing a skirt? I always took you as more of a tomboy than a skirt lover." She sighed and said "Yeah, I usually am. But whenever my mom comes home from those long business trips I always wear a skirt 'cause my mom always wanted a girly girl for a daughter." I gave her a sympathetic smile. I sure knew what that felt like. Me and Ferna sat there for awhile talking. I found out she was adopted when she was younger. But she loved her parents anyway. Her mom traveled alot, so most of the time it was just her,her dad and her brothers. I also found out she was a huge Batman and robin fan,and also loved young justice. After awhile we talked with the other girls. It turns out the girl with skeleton leggings was named Hannah and the red head was Ophelia. Everyone was actually having a good time. And that's when the alarms went off.

End of Chapter 5 Part 1

Author's Note: To Ghost

Thanks so much ghost! I really appreciated the list and the suprise! What I also found that was kinda funny that the list you gave me last time, I have already loved those things and I grew up with them too! Thanks again so much and someday I'll get to meet you in person! Wouldn't that be awesome! Thanks Ghost!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Ok so here is chapter 5 part 2 on How Many Earths Are There? Sorry that I last time left u guys on a cliffhanger. Me and Ghost don't own Young Justice, but she does own her ocs.

Onto Chapter 5 Part 2

I guess it goes without saying that when the alarms went off, everybody got worried. Ophilia and Hannah gave each other a worried look, and one girl started praying. A few minutes before the alarm went off Ferna had decided to take a nap because inter dimensional travel can really sap your energy. I began trying to shake her awake when an ear splitting boom went off(amazingly Ferna didn't even wake up). Almost everyone was on there feet after the boom. I ran over towards the door and flung it open while dragging the still unconscious Ferna,Hannah and Ophilia following behind. I waited until Hannah and Ophilia were out with Ferna until I turned around and yelled at the top of my lungs "Okay people, everyone out and follow are lead!" I think if everyone wasn't preoccupied with the matter at hand someone would have pulled a " who died and made you leader" argument,but instead everyone ran out of the room and followed Hannah,Ophilia,and Ferna into the main room. I stayed behind and made sure there was no one left when the second boom went off. When the sound of girls screaming reached my ears I ran at a speed that would make the Flash jealous into the main room. I will never forget what I saw.

First off, the room was covered in flames. Second, most of the people were fine,and third,there was a flaming girl in the room. She had long, red hair the same color as blood or fire with black and violet purple streaks,paper white skin,and red eyes with violet purple and gold flecks. She wore a red body suit with a hole where her stomach was with short shorts and black designs,black tall combat boots,red gloves, and a red headband. She was fighting a kid who looked a lot like Klarion the witch boy, who had set up a force filed while he typed on some sort of machine. He turned around and yelled "I will concur your pathetic little earth,you stupid little armadillo!" The look on her face could only be described as furious." Not on my watch,Klarion the bitch boy!" She yelled back. I turned to Ophilia and noticed Ferna wasn't there." Um,Ophilia? Where's Ferna?" I asked nervously. She pointed over towards the flying girl and said:"That is Ferna."

End of Chapter 5 Part 2

Author's note: To Ghost

I loved this chapter! Thanks so much that u let Ferna keep the fire powers. What is kind of a wired coincidence is that Ferna is supposed to be an oc of mine that has has red/orange hair and eyes, peach skin, and her superpowers are consistent of flight, super strength, and to control everything that is fire, make it, and absorb it. Also kinda funny is that im turning 13 too this year. Also 1 more thing, is it ok for Ferna to like Nightwing? Thanks Ferna!


	7. Chapter 6: Batman POV

Ok guys so here's Chapter 6, but this is also a bonus chapter. Ghost says that this is supposed to be Batman's POV before the explosion happened and all the girls showed up. Also here's a new schedule

New Chapters for How Many Earths are There?: Every Saturday

New Chapters for In Young Justice: Every Sunday

Read and Review. Also me and Ghost of the Unknown don't own Young Justice, but we do own our ocs.

Ok so onto Chapter 6

Batman was depressed. No,that didn't begin to cover it. So sad he wanted to cut his wrists was much more accurate. After finally getting home exhausted from the trial on rimwar(getting yelled at by a big ball of goo with eyes and a mouth was not fun at all) he had to deal with the fact that both Mount justice and the Hall of Justice had been destroyed(which really wasn't that bad,considering no one got seriously hurt on both accounts and they really only used the hall as a tourist trap and decoy in case some idiot decided to attack their base and try to kill them). And to add on to this whole mess he was treated and interrogated like a criminal(again!) by the paparazzi because some alien civilization(cough " the reach" cough) told the whole wide world about the watch tower.

So by the time he and the league were done,he was tired and so very depressed. Why depressed? It was two very simple reasons. Today was not only the anniversary of his parents death,but also the day his beloved wife Ellen died and his daughter Kaley went missing. Believe it or not he wasn't always this intimidating. He used to love life and was a happy rich kid,until the day his parents were murdered by a petty thug. On there death bed he promised to avenge them and protect the innocent. He began strengthening his mind and body,and by the time he was twenty two he was the Batman,protector of the innocent.

Two years later he was taking a walk to help him think(the Mad hatter and his wonderland gang were committing murders at that time and he was trying to figure out there next target) when he saw her. She was amazingly beautiful. Eyes that seemed to have every color in the rainbow and more,ruby red lips that were always smiling,and a heart shaped face. It was love at first site. Five months later they were married. On their honeymoon his wife told him she was an oura. An oura was a kind of goddess,each and every dimension had them. His wife was apparently the infinite oura,the queen of all earths. And like all queens she had enemies. These enemies were called the dark ouras. Though his wife never told him much about her interactions with them,he could tell by the bruises on her body that they were a very serious threat.

Anyway,after two years of marriage Ellen became pregnant with a baby girl,and after she had been born his wife was so happy she teleported to his exact location(she had no idea that he was fighting the joker and the rest of the injustice league with the other justice leaguers) and seeing her husband in peril blasted the joker,knocking him out. And then she showed him there daughter. She was the most beautiful and happy child he had ever seen(which may have had to do with the fact she was his daughter but still). And everything was fine and dandy until a glowing red hand knocked over his wife and took his daughter.

The hand belonged to Klarion the witch boy,who then opened a portal and heartlessly through his crying baby daughter into a portal,never to be seen again. Ellen died two hours later because of blood loss. Right before she died she made him promise to find there daughter,no mater what. And that she loved him,and to tell there daughter she loved her once he found her. After that he became more brutal and cold in his methods of crime fighting. Five years later he adopted dick grayson,who became the first robin. He had made it a rule long before dick became robin that no one was aloud to talk about his wife and daughter in Wayne manor,or anywhere really. So dick, or any other member of the junior justice league,had no idea either one existed.

So what Batman was about to do was not only crazy,but could possibly ruin his relationship with both of his sons. But he had to do it,he promised. Standing up, he walked over to the com and ordered everyone to meet in the briefing room. After everyone arrived he began: "Sixteen years ago me and my wife had a child" he began,but was interrupted by various members of the team gasping,and nightwing asking "What wife?" Batman sighed and said"I have been married, though the reason why I never told anyone was because she died and the child went missing." All of the female members of the team gasped,and some of the males gave him sympathetic glances.

After explaining his wife's death and his daughters disappearance and his final promise to his wife,he went on to explain the mission. A few months back a scientist invented a device that actually could trace down a person a dimension away. And they were going to use the technology to find his daughter. All he would need to do was make some tweaks to the zeta tubes,and they could bring her back without much of a problem. By the time he was done wonder girl was crying,nightwing and robin looked shocked,and everyone else gave him sympathetic looks. And fifty minutes later they were ready to get the mission started. And the girls came out of nowhere,he threaten them,and now he was supposed to interrogate them instead of looking for his daughter. So he was pretty much crying when the boom when off,and the chaos started.

End Of Chapter 6

Author's Note: To Ghost

Thanks Ghost for telling me the schedule so I don't get confused or worried. Thanks again


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys so here's the next Chapter of How Many Earths Are There? Me and Ghost dosen't own Young Justice, but she does own her Ocs.

Ok Onto Chapter 8

Alright, I'll let you all in on a little secret:I'm not a good writer. The only two reasons why I'm even writing this is 1.I tend to get right to the point,and best writer among us( I'll give you a hint,her name rhymes with "learna") is currently off world on her honeymoon and cannot write because she has more pressing matters to attend to(apparently she's really busy doing god knows what),so if what I write is confusing to you,deal with it. I'll try to do better,but there's only so much I can do.

Anyway,when Ophelia said Ferna was the flaming haired girl fighting Klarion, I couldn't believe it.( I mean,no offense to Ferna,but shes really skinny and doesn't have much up-er body strength,so it didn't really look like she could take a lord of chaos highhandedly). Mostly because Ferna was still laying in Hanna's arms." Umm,isn't Ferna in you're arms?" I asked Hannah politely,a bit worried about the answer." Her body? Yeah I'm still holding her. Her soul? Its currently kicking Klarion's ass." She replied matter of factly.

Seeing my confused face Ophilia said "What Hannah means to say is before you got out here this smoke thing came outta Ferna's mouth and became that spirit thing a ma jig that's now fighting witch boy,which is why we screamed." She explained.

I turned back to look at the fight when I realized something:Klarion wasn't the only villian there. There was really hundred,but the ones that I recognized were Icicle jr., The Terror twins, Deathstroke(Slade), Mongul, Vandal Savage,Queen Bee, Ras Al Ghoul, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Match, Catwoman, Zoom, Count Vertigo, Black spider, Hook, Mammoth, Blockbuster, Shimmer, Devestation, Black Manta, and a whole lot more. Suddenly,gunfire broke out." Everybody down!" I yelled. Everyone dove behind a pile of crates as the gunfire continued,scareing the heck out of Hannah."

What do we do?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I was to deep in thought to answer. This is all my fault, I thought to myself. You see,ever since I watched that first episode of young justice, I've wanted to go there,meet the heroes and become their friends and join the team. And every night before bed I would pray that something like this would happen. Not with all these other people of course,but still. It was all my fault we were stuck here in another universe and possibly soon to be dead. Wait a minute, I thought to myself. You now most of these dunderheads weaknesses,and you can use you're little "gift" to beat the living crap out of these villains. My mind finished. I quickly got on my hands and knees." Follow me!" I yelled and slowly crawled forward with the rest of the gang following close behind. I stopped in front of a staircase that lead to a small platform that doubled as a weapons wall( I think that's the proper term) behind an old control panel and a pair of hooked ropes that hung from the ceiling.

Crawling up the stairs we slowly made our way to the top of the platform. Everyone stood up,seeing as the gunfire had stopped. Hannah gave a nervous look and said "Umm,what are we doing up here?" I walked over to the wall and grabbed something greatly resembling a tranquillizer gun,which a promptly handed to her." Were going to kick some bad guy ass,that's what were doing." I said, handing each girl a weapon of some sort(you now,knifes',guns',stuff like that). She gave me a look like "you're sane,right?"and said "No ofence,but are you crazy? Those guys have powers,were just teenagers." I looked her straight in the eye and said "Yeah,were teenagers,some people would even say kids. But both kids and teenagers are forces to recon with,no matter what some stupid closed minded people say. And if you want an example,look downstairs. Half of those herons aren't even legal adults. So if they can do it, why can't we?" I saw a few girls nod and one even said "Amen!". Some of the girls that didn't have weapons began grabbing there own, and the ones that did were making slight modifications to there cloths as I handed out domino masks and cowls(can you believe they just left them lying about willy nilly?).

(LINE BREAK OF DOOM!)

Ten minutes or so later we had all gotten ready, and stood there above the crowd waiting for a good time to jump into the fray,when Icicle jr.(who was getting his ass kicked by Superboy) looked up and saw us." Who the hell are they?!" Junior yelled,(looking right at us)causing just about all the villains to look at us. I smirked and yelled:"Were you're WORST nightmare! Kids of carnage,go!" And with that, I grabbed the two hooked ropes ,tighten my grip,and jumped.

End Of Chapter 8

Author's Note; To Ghost

Hey Ghost. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I just had school, a field trip on Monday, and also my mom took away my Internet yesterday so I couldn't go on the computer. Also choose answer B. K Ferna signing off!


End file.
